Absorbent articles for pets to be worn on the body of pets, such as cats and dogs, have conventionally been known. For example, PTL 1 discloses an absorbent article for pets that includes an absorbent member (liquid absorbent pad) including: a belly facing region; a back facing region; and an absorbent core.